


Cuts Himself Shaving

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-01
Updated: 2011-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 279: Shave. Set after ‘The Doctor Dances’.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cuts Himself Shaving

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 279: Shave. Set after ‘The Doctor Dances’.

“Oh ho, and then there’s the Etraxia! You want a ‘superior race’ that doesn’t know its toes from its noses, I should take you to see them. They make even 21st century humans look like the greatest mathematicians of Logopolis.”

Jack came up behind her. “What’s he going on about? He’s been ranting for twenty straight minutes.”

“I did warn you,” Rose stated. “Cuts himself shavin’...”

“I thought you were joking!” Jack said.

“And don’t even get me started on the Montolumas!”

Jack burst out laughing. Rose joined him when the Doctor turned around and glared through the shaving foam.


End file.
